True Story
by Fallen01 and Broken02
Summary: The life of one Duo Maxwell changes drastically when he is moved into a new foster home. How will Heero and Duo deal with it? I know..I'm bad at summaries. 1x2, yaoi, NCS, angst, and a lot more.
1. New Home

True Story

Chapter 1: New Home

Duo stared out the car window blankly. This time would be no different than the others. The radio played a mix of music in the background. Duo sighed softly, his breath fogging the window.

"You'll like your home, Duo. Our family is so happy to have you." The woman's voice was soft and warm. It matched her equally soft smile and appearance. Duo just smiled at her and turned his attention to keeping his untamed hair at bay.

After a while they pulled into the driveway of a blue trimmed two story house. Both the man and woman smiled at Duo. Duo smiled back warmly even though he really didn't care for the situation. He got out of the car and slowly following after the woman while the man got his few belongings from the trunk. The building was nice, warm looking. Duo stepped through the doorway and was met with an icy stare. He felt himself shiver but did his best to not let it show.

"Duo, this is our son Heero. He will be your room mate until we can get your room done. I'm sorry it's taking us so long. We thought it was going to be done this past week." The woman smiled warmly at Duo. He just nodded and turned to Heero.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Duo." He extended his hand but was met with the others back. A lot of fun he'll be. Duo turned just as the man brought in his belongings. He smiled warmly at Duo.

"Well champ, this is our home. We hope you like it here. If you need anything just let Heero know and he'll be happy to help." Duo grunted mentally at that statement. He severely doubted if that guy was ever happy. "Don't worry about what to call us. Mom and Dad are fine. If you like you can call us by Jim and Kate too." He ruffled Duo's hair and closed the door behind him. Duo just watched Jim disappear into the kitchen.

He shrugged lightly before grabbing his bag and climbing the stairs. The house was pretty basic. The kitchen, living room, and dining room were down stairs and all of the bedrooms on the top floor. He reached the top of the steps and paused for a moment, unsure of what room to go to. He finally settled on a room at the end of the hallway. He opened the door slowly and noted the sterile conditions. It was like walking into a military man's room. Everything was neatly tucked away. Even the bed didn't look like anyone ever slept in it. Duo pushed the door open more when he saw a second bed in the room. He was met with his second glare of the day.

"Do you always enter without knocking?" The slender boy's voice was evenly mono tone. Oh yeah, this kid was going to be loads of fun. Duo just walked in, brushing the rough comment off. It was his room too for the time being. He set his bag down and plopped onto a vacant bed. Heero glared a moment longer before moving back to what he was doing. Duo just sighed and got up long enough to rummage through his bag. He pulled out a sketch book and some fine point pencils. Heero glanced over momentarily then set back to writing.

Duo set his dishes in the sink. Just like all the other times the food had been really good. It seemed that all mothers could cook well. Duo smiled to himself for a moment before washing his dish and walking upstairs. They were kind people but it didn't really matter. Things would always be cut and dry at dinner. "Family time" never really included him. He sat down on the bed again, running his fingers through his bangs. After a moment he stretched out and settled for trying to nap. He wasn't used to having dinner so early. He doesn't sleep well as it is so napping was his best bet at rest.

Just as he closed his eyes and his mind started to slip away he heard the door open softly. He didn't bother to look up afraid of getting another death glare. The footsteps slowly crossed the room until they stopped at the side of his bed. Duo was an expert at controlling his breathing so he didn't worry about pretending to be asleep. He felt a hand gently touch his hair. He fought hard to keep from attacking the person. No one ever touches his hair. Before he could react the person pulled away and moved to the door again. It opened and closed as softly as before.

It must have been Kate. She was such a kind woman. Duo just shrugged mentally and let himself drift off into a quiet sleep again.

Author Notes:

Well this is my first attempt at a fic. I know the first chapter is short but well, it's a start. Thanks for reading. R&R please.


	2. Nightmares

True Story

Chapter 2: Nightmares

**Warning**: This chapter is rated for violence, NCS (non-consensual sex), and language. Read at your own discretion.

Duo stared coldly at the ruins before him. Cold fire blazed in the background. Where was he? Why did he feel so alone? He looked around and his eyes fell on a pile of smoldering rubble. Suddenly his heart leapt into his chest and he rushed forward. Tears streamed down his face. He stopped after what felt like an eternity of running. He looked down at the woman helplessly. Her lips parted and she tried to speak but all he could hear was silence. He moved closer straining hard to hear her voice. Suddenly she reached up and he looked down to see a rotting hand clinging to him. He felt the fear well up in his throat. A silent scream billowed out into the quiet destruction.

Duo's eyes opened suddenly, his body covered in a cold sweat. Damn, when will the nightmares fucking end. The room was dark. A cold chill ran down his spine and he looked over to see Heero asleep in his bed. He thought for a moment about maybe getting him up. It would be nice to have someone his own age to talk with. He didn't seem like a bad guy. Then again, maybe he better just keep his mouth shut. After all, if looks could kill he would be dead already. Duo just sighed to himself and rolled over. Trying to forget the dream and get some sleep.

The next two weeks were a nice change of pace. Duo was enrolled into a private high school, became the most popular student almost overnight, and actually liked the family he lived with. Aside from the usual arguments he had with Heero almost every day. Even with that blemish his life had never been better.

He couldn't help but smile to himself as he walked home from school. Heero walked ahead of him. He never really waited for Duo but he wouldn't leave him to walk by himself. He chuckled at the slight limp Heero had. He twisted his ankle pretty badly in gym but refused to go to the nurse for anything. Man this guy wasn't human. He was almost like a robot. He had a routine that he never broke. Get up, get ready, eat his toast, get to class, get home, do his homework, then go to bed. He rolled his eyes a bit as they reached the gate. Heero was always the first in.

"Hey there! How was your day, boys?" Kate's soft voice called from the kitchen. She was the picture of a house wife. Duo just smiled warmly and gave her a thumbs up. Heero smiled before walking upstairs. It's strange how they got along. He never talked but when his mother was around he warmed up a bit. The same couldn't be said for his father but Duo wasn't really surprised. Duo walked upstairs after talking with Kate for a moment. Their room looked a little better. It at least looked like someone had lived in it for a while.

Heero looked up at him and grunted a bit. Duo just rolled his eyes at him before pulling his sketch pad out and settling down on his bed. Every time he would come upstairs Heero would be typing away at something. Duo couldn't help but want to know what was so important. He hid his curiosity from 

Heero. He didn't really care much for fighting with him over something that wasn't really that important. Today however, Duo was feeling adventurous.

"Hey Heero, whatcha typin'?" Duo looked up for a moment. Heero looked at him and glared a moment before looking back to his screen.

"Omae O Kurosu1, Maxwell." Heero's words dripped with venom. Duo just rolled his eyes. Whenever Heero didn't want to talk he would use Japanese. It worked most of the time. Duo didn't really feel like trying to decipher what Heero had said. Duo just turned back to his sketch pad and started working again.

A little while later Kate knocked on the door. "Heero. It's time for your fencing lessons. How is your ankle?" She gave Heero a concerned look as she entered. Duo was met with another icy glare as Heero got up.

"It's fine. I'm ready to go." Heero said as he followed her out of the room. Duo just chuckled to himself as the door closed. He set his sketch book aside and stretched as he sat up. Now would be a great time for a nice hot shower. He got up lazily and walked to the bathroom, grabbing his favorite towel along the way. He shut the door behind him, turned the water on, and stripped down. He looked at his image in the mirror for a moment. God he hated all of the scars. His body was covered in the soft pale lines. He sighed heavily as he got into the shower. He let the water just run over him, washing away the stress of the day. He put his head under the water enjoying the feel of it.

The door to the bathroom opened slowly. The room was already cloudy with steam. He could see Duo's silhouette as he entered the room. He smiled to himself as he began to strip down. Duo didn't notice any of the movement. He was far too busy thinking about the girl in his class. He slowly slipped into the shower. Duo took note of the movement of the curtain and pulled out from under the water and turned to see who it was.

A rough hand reached out and grabbed Duo by the arm. He winced at the sudden pain and his head suddenly met the tile wall. He fought hard against the force behind him but couldn't move the person away. Suddenly his heart filled with dread. Even if he screamed no one was home to hear it. He felt the weight of the person against his body. His stomach turned and he managed to turn to see his assaulter. His heart fell into the pit of his stomach when he looked up.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Duo fought against Jim's hold. He just smiled warmly and held Duo against the wall. "Get the fuck off! Get off!" Duo squirmed hard, doing his best to get away. It was amazing how strong Jim really was. He never looked threatening but he was incredibly strong.

"Hush now, Duo. It's ok. I won't hurt you. I just want to show you how much I care for you. You're like one of my own." Jim brought Duo's hands together above his head, pinning them to the wall with one hand. Duo fought hard, a ball of fear and anger settling in his throat.

"Please don't do this! Please! Just get off! Please get off of me! Fuck! Please!" Duo could feel him slip his free hand under his leg, pulling it up a bit. Duo struggled hard as panic settled into his stomach. He felt 

exposed. His strength started to slip away the longer the struggle took. "Please fucking stop! PLEASE JUST FUCKING STOP! PLEASE!" Duo could barely breathe under the weight of the man and the steam.

"Duo, just relax. It's ok. I won't hurt you." He managed to lift Duo's other leg as well pinning him against the wall.

"Please, I'll do anything. Just stop! Please, please, PLEAAHHHH!" Duo let out a scream as Jim slowly slid into him. His whole body was shaking with pain. Without any real concern Jim started moving. He slid in and out at an increasing pace. Duo felt his stomach turn, bile building up in the back of his throat. He couldn't fight anymore. It hurt so much. He could feel blood drip down his ass. The man's rough thrusts tore him more and more. Duo screamed weakly. He called for anyone who would help. Nothing had ever hurt this bad. All he could do was feel him. His thrusts grew harder and faster. Duo didn't have it in him to fight. All he could do was wait.

"It's ok Duo. It's ok. You…feel so good. It's ok to feel good, Duo. Just relax." The man's words came quicker as he was edging towards climax. He let Duo's wrists go, knowing he couldn't fight back. He reached around and started stroking Duo in time with his thrusts. Duo felt sick as his body did what it wanted to.

"Please…please…just stop…" Duo's voice was weak. His own body betrayed him as he got hard. After a few more hard thrust the man came. Duo could feel his seed fill him. He had finally had enough; he came in the man's hand. Jim slowly moved away, pulling out. His voice was calm and soothing. Duo's mind swam with thoughts as he sank to the floor. He just left Duo there and washed up. The water cleaned away any evidence of the encounter. Duo could feel his semen dripping down his legs a bit. His stomach turned and he finally threw up, almost choking. Jim just looked down and got out. He faced the shower head up more so it would wash down most of the mess.

"Don't worry, Duo. I won't tell anyone you did this ok. As long as you are a good boy. Just wash up and go to bed." Jim spoke softly as he got dressed. Duo just laid there trembling. His mind and body numb from the assault.

Author Notes:

Omae O Kurosu1 – I will kill you. (I believe that's the right translation. Sorry if I'm wrong.)

Ok..second chapter is painful. shivers Thanks for reading and don't give up on me yet. Sorry if it's not that great. See you again soon. R&R.


End file.
